While studying the metabolic effects of amine boranes on tumor cell metabolism, it was seen that these compounds interfered with oxidative phosphorylation processes of mitochondria, inhibited lysosomal enzymatic hydrolytic activities, and elevated cyclic adenosine monophosphate levels (cAMP). Since commercially available anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., phenylbutazone, salicylates, and indomethacin) have similar effects on cellular metabolism, it was decided to test the amine boranes for anti-inflammatory activity in rodents.